


watch me, wait for me

by Hyungwons



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, cause i like to sin, filthy skype smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwons/pseuds/Hyungwons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyungwon just wanted to showcase his drawings.  That was all,<br/>at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	watch me, wait for me

**Author's Note:**

> I am a sinner and I'm not ashamed one bit.

* * *

  
  
The sound of the keys clicking on his keyboard rang through the silent bedroom, his bottom lip pulling back between his teeth as he placed his elbow on the desk surface and cupped his cheek in its palm, waiting as his laptop loaded.  His eyes glanced over the clock at the bottom-right of the screen and saw it was already eleven at night.  With a final sigh to himself as it finally loaded and logged him in, his eyes quickly found what they were looking for:  The name "Hoseok".

As he clicked on it and began typing out a greeting to start a conversation with the man, the familiar ringing sound stared playing suddenly and surprised him.  Hoseok was already requesting a video call.

With a silent laugh to himself, he accepted the call and his camera light turned on just as Hoseok appeared on his screen.

"Hey there, Hyungwon!"  His lips curved into one of the brightest smiles and his familiar voice sounded through from the speakers of the laptop.

Hyungwon smiled back at his boyfriend, waving a bit at the screen.  "How're you doing?" he asked as he watched Hoseok pick up his own laptop and move over to his bed on the other side of the room with it.

"Well, the apartment still sucks, but other than that I'm doing okay, I suppose."  Hoseok rested comfortably on his stomach and folded arms, his chin rested comfortably on top of them.  "How's your roommate doing?  Is he sleeping right now?"

Hyungwon shook his head, "Nah, he went to spend the night with his girlfriend so I have freedom all night!"  He stretched his arms above his head, letting out a groan to end it.  

"Sure, you do.  You look ready to pass out right now," Hoseok commented with a raised brow.

Hyungwon glanced at the time on his screen again as he was feeling quite tired, but he wasn't near ready to sleep.  With a shrug, he replied "It's only eleven P.M. here, so I got a long time 'til I sleep."

"It's only nine at night for me, so I'm not sleepy at all."  There was some kind of pride sounding in Hoseok's voice as he spoke, which Hyungwon caught and raised a brow at him before shaking his head and chuckling.

He decided to ignore it in the end and changed the topic.  "How was dance practice today?"

Hoseok groaned and pouted, staring off into the distance as though he was suddenly remembering the events at the studio.  "Awful..." he sighed, finally drawing his full attention back to the laptop and to Hyungwon.  "Instructor was a dick — like usual — and lectured us all when someone made a small mistake thanks to his great and amazing explanations and instructor skills.  But at least Hyunwoo was there so the day wasn't that shitty...  I guess."

"Next time," Hyungwon started, pausing for a second to make sure he caught Hoseok's attention, "tell your instructor to come to me instead when he wants to lecture you.  I'll show him."  His lips curved up into a wide grin, his signature grin that Hoseok loved.

"Sure, what're you gonna do?  Lecture him on how to not be an asshole to humanity?"

Hyungwon shook his head quickly.  "I will make a whole full length movie on all the things I'll do to him if he dares to go near you again and he will be forced to sit through the whole. Damn. Thing."

The two shared a laugh over the camera before silence fell between them, but fortunately it was short-lived as Hoseok found something else to ask.  "What about you?  How's my little artist doing over there?"

Hyungwon didn't and would not admit it, but that little nickname amused him.  Instead, he simply shook his head in disbelief at Hoseok before he leaned to the side, out of his camera's range, as he reached beside his desk for his sketchbook.  As he straightened himself again, his sketchbook in hand, he flipped it open with a proud smile and turned it over to show Hoseok over the camera.  "I drew this one in the morning.  It's just a quick sketch of my roommate."

"I like it!  Kihyun is his name, right?" Hoseok asked and Hyungwon nodded in reply before flipping the page to the next right in front of the camera.  At the sight, a smile graced Hoseok's lips again as he chuckled at the detailed drawing of himself.  "I gotta say, I love how smoothly you can draw hair!"

Hyungwon giggled at the compliment and replied with a "thank you" in a low voice that Hoseok could barely even hear but he still knew.  Without turning the sketchbook back to himself, he flipped the page in front of the camera again for Hoseok to see.  But that time he regretted it.  As he stared at the small view of his own camera in the corner of Hoseok's video, he saw just which drawing he had turned to and immediately pulled the sketchbook back hopefully before Hoseok had seen it clearly enough.

However, as he looked back up at the older's video on his laptop with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks, he saw the older male with his mouth open in surprise, but still a slight curve of the corners of his mouth as he seemed...amused as well.  Hyungwon just hung his head slightly with the sketchbook on his lap as he allowed silence to fall between them again.

Hoseok was still trying to figure out if what he had seen was real, but when he did, he finally spoke with a clear tone of amusement in his voice, "Was that a naughty drawing of us there, Hyungwon?  Creep," Hoseok playfully said with a laugh.  Hyungwon didn't even answer he just kept his head down a bit, stealing glances at Hoseok every now and then.  "I already saw it there, little artist, no use hiding it anymore.  So," he said, pausing to bite his lip with a slight smirk, "let me see it again."

Hyungwon felt stupid for having forgotten about drawing that and he was just screaming at himself as he slowly, and hesitatingly, lifted the book back up to the camera for his boyfriend to see.

With one more chuckle sounding from the laptop, Hyungwon peeked up to see Hoseok covering his mouth with his hand in a small fit of laughter.  Hyungwon frowned at his reaction and called his name to get his attention away from the drawing.

But before he could say anything or curse at Hoseok for finding it so amusing, the older spoke first.  "Does this mean you want me to go back over there, Hyungwon?  You did say that your roommate isn't home," he said with an added wink at the end.

"Fuck off, hyung."  Hyungwon frowned, leaning to his side to drop his sketchbook back on the floor before looking back at his boyfriend.  "What are you gonna do?  Hop on a flight at this time and fly back to Korea after leaving, what, only months ago?" Hyungwon said with a bit of annoyance evident in his tone, but he meant it all in good fun.  "Besides, after you and Hyunwoo left together like that, you gotta come back here together as well, got it?"

"I know.  I know."  Hoseok rested his chin back on his folded arms and smiled at Hyungwon who just stared back for a few seconds before shaking his head and chuckling.  Hoseok on the other hand, let his smile turn to a smirk as he asked, "So, about that drawing again?"

Hyungwon sighed loudly.  "Dammit, hyung!  Let it go!  Okay?  I only drew it 'cause I was..." he trailed his sentence off, deciding it best not to finish it at all.

When Hoseok noticed this, some ideas ran through his head about what Hyungwon was hiding, but only one stuck out and rather it was right or not he was about to find out.  "Horny?"

Hyungwon shifted uncomfortably in his chair, and his silence gave Hoseok the answer he was looking for more than anything the younger could have even said.  "Hey, Hyungwon?" he called almost softly to catch his lover's attention.  When Hyungwon looked back at him while biting his lip, Hoseok couldn't help but find the sight of the flustered Hyungwon to be incredibly sexy.  "You're so damn hot."

Hyungwon chuckled at his comment, looking away from the camera for a bit to scratch the back of his neck.

"Can..." Hoseok paused, thinking how to word his sentence.  With a slight pout, he looked back at Hyungwon and tried to continue, wondering how the idea would sound to him.  "Do you wanna try it?"

"Try what?" Hyungwon asked with a raised brow.  He sounded like he didn't have a clue what Hoseok was talking about, but he did, he knew very well.  He just wasn't sure how they could try.

Hoseok shifted his position into a sitting position with his legs crossed.  "Your drawing?  I wanna try it."

"Hoseok, you're not even in Korean right now," Hyungwon said with a slight frown.

With a roll of his eyes, Hoseok laughed at his answer.  "Well, of course, I know that.  But we can still try it like this.  Go over to your bed."  As Hyungwon glanced over his shoulder at his messy bed, Hoseok was a bit surprised when the younger stood from his desk and lifted the laptop, bringing it with him to the bed.  He hadn't thought he'd comply without more questions.

"Now what?" Hyungwon questioned as he set the laptop down on the bed beside him.

"Really?"  The older chuckled, shaking his head at Hyungwon's response.  "Do you need guidelines laid out for you?"

Hyungwon frowned at Hoseok and his "joke" before deciding to play along.  "Okay, fine.  Take off your shirt."

"That's it?"

Hyungwon let out a breathy laugh as he said "fine then, your pants, too."  As Hoseok slipped out of his pajamas, he was left in his boxers and he looked back at the camera with that same smile of his that just had all kinds of ways of making Hyungwon melt.  When the older noticed the tint of red forming on Hyungwon's face again, he laughed at him lightly.

"Like the sight over there, Hyungwon?"

Hyungwon sighed and looked down, unzipping his jacket.  "Maybe a bit."  His voice was quiet and Hoseok almost didn't hear him, but when he realised what it was the younger had said, he smirked with a sort of satisfaction at his answer.

The very moment that Hyungwon had kicked off his pants and slipped his shirt off over his head, Hoseok watched closely, mouthing a few curses to himself.  "Oh, how I wish I was there with you right now.  Fuck."

Hyungwon, still wanting to play along and mess around with Hoseok as much as he could, leaned towards the laptop and smirked at Hoseok on the screen, repeating the older's own words back to him.  "Like the sight, huh, hyung?"

"Very much."  The flustered expression that Hoseok wore turned into a calm, gentle smile.  Hyungwon asked him if he was okay and the older nodded, letting out a breathy laugh at himself.  "I was just remembering," he dropped his hands to his lap, looking back at his laptop screen, "that I had a dream a few nights again I can finally admit to."  As he caught Hyungwon's attention, he waited until the other man asked for him to continue before he actually did, teasing him a bit.  "I dreamed of us.  And that," he leaned a bit closer to the laptop, resting his chin in the palm of his hand, "I fucked you."

With a deeper colour of red washing over his cheeks not just at those words, but also because of the bulge in his underwear growing more and more.

As the younger shifted in his seat uncomfortably, Hoseok could notice the tent in his underwear more than ever.  "I'll tell you more about my dream, if you take care of yourself there."  As Hyungwon swallowed and looked down at his painful bulge.  Releasing a deep breath to relax himself, he went to reach a hand into his underwear but was stopped quickly by Hoseok.

"No, no!  I want the boxers off as well."

Hyungwon glanced up at Hoseok on his laptop screen one more time before he stood up onto his knees.  He had agreed to this, made his decision and he was still certain.  So, with little hesitation, he slipped out of his underwear as well and heard a low curse come from his laptop.  He tossed the underwear to the back of his bed before turning back to Hoseok.

Hyungwon couldn't even describe the amount of embarrassment he felt, but he was able to admit to himself that it was not nearly as bad as he had thought it'd be, and he knew that it was because he was with Hoseok.

He watched as Hoseok slipped out of his own underwear as well, and he stopped himself from constantly looking at his cock.  But he could very much tell that Hoseok was definitely staring right at his.  With a single nod from Hoseok, Hyungwon grasped his own length and gave it a bit of a squeeze, unwillingly pulling a groan right out of him.

As Hyungwon started, so did Hoseok.  "I could remember your hands all over me.  It f-felt so real..."  Hoseok swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as the panting and groaning of Hyungwon sounded through his laptop, and soon those light sounds turned to moans that rang so clearly in his ears.  He ran his tongue over his lips as he could feel his own member throb with each moan that Hyungwon released.  "G-God...  You were so loud, too."  His eyes were fixated on the younger man's hand that stroked his own erection.  "I-I hope...you'll be that loud when I get back there,"

Those words sounded in Hyungwon's head so clearly and his moans became a bit faster and louder.  Perhaps that was most intended for Hoseok's own enjoyment, and also from the strange feeling that rushed through Hyungwon's body from the pleasure he gave himself and also the sound of Hoseok's voice ringing so loudly in his ears.  The older's voice in his ears, talking to him with that hot, deep voice of his allowed Hyungwon to so perfectly imagine that Hoseok was there with him, together on his bed.  "F-Fuck!  Y-your...voice is so... _fucking_ hot." he said unknowingly, not realising he had thought aloud until he heard a weak, breathy laugh from Hoseok.  He peeked his eyes open and saw that his boyfriend, too, had his hand around him own throbbing erection, his strokes so fast and his moaning filling the room and blending with Hyungwon's.

"I-I can still...remember the sight...the sight of y-your lips around me," Hoseok struggled to continue the story of his dream, but he tried his best despite his moans interrupting him.  "Fucking h-hell..."  He threw his head back in pleasure and he forced his hand to pick up in speed.

"Was I...g-good?" Hyungwon asked.  "Was I good w-with my tongue?"  His voice was failing him at times, not allowing him to speak as moans forced themselves out of his throat for Hoseok to hear.

"Very..."  With his answer, Hoseok dropped his head forward a bit before lifting it back up to look at Hyungwon with half-lidded eyes, and the younger stared back with only want in his eyes.

Just from Hyungwon's parted lips, moans, and eyes that just seemed to beg Hoseok to do anything and everything to him at once, the older knew Hyungwon was wishing to be with him more than ever as well, that he did wish he could ask him to touch him everywhere.  As did Hoseok wish he could.

"I wish I-I could feel your hands on me, and your mouth around me.  I want to see your a-adorable begging face...under me."  Hyungwon moaned Hoseok's name loudly, listening to him and letting himself fall under his voice as well.  "I want you to be able to feel my h-hands around you, too, and feel me...inside of you as I listen to every moan and p-plea you have for me."

"H-Hoseok...!"  Hyungwon let himself fall back onto the bed, his back arching as he felt his release nearing and Hoseok continued to throw him over the edge with each word.  He could feel the pre-cum leaking down his fingers as well as he could only increase the speed of his strokes as he imagined it was Hoseok pleasuring him instead.  "O-Oh, God, I'm--  I'm a-almost there..."

Hoseok tried to let out a laugh in response to Hyungwon's desperate sounding voice as he just wanted to reach his release.  As the younger man's moans got louder, echoing in Hoseok's head, he tried to imagine how it'd feel to be inside of Hyungwon, feeling his muscles tense up around his length, squeezing him more and more with each second that Hyungwon was thrown over the edge.

He wanted to hear Hyungwon begging underneath him; begging him to go faster, be a little rougher with him, tease his body a little or even a lot.  He could almost hear the sweet little words coming from Hyungwon's mouth.  His eyes shut tight as he let out a long moan, his erection throbbing in his hand.  He had forgotten about his story a long time ago as he just wanted the story to be real instead and for him to reach his limit.

"H-Hoseok!  I-I can't--"  The older peeked his eyes open to see Hyungwon's back arch even deeper as his hand squeezed his length a bit more as the seed spilled onto his stomach and hand, a little dirtying his bed sheets too, probably.  He heard his name whispered from Hyungwon once more as the man rode out his climax with a few more strokes and slight rocking of his hips, trying to get as much feeling as he could.

Hyungwon turned his head to the side to watch Hoseok, seeing his one hand moving over his whole length as fast as he could manage while his other hand was behind him to support his weight on the wrist.  Hyungwon's back was still arched a little, but his hand had fallen to his side in exhaustion as his body slowly calmed down but his heavy breaths did not.

Their gazes meeting again as Hoseok looked back up at the laptop screen, Hyungwon tried his best to smile at the man despite how exhausted he was, and he even called the older's name again, trying all that he could to bring him to that edge as well.  When he did, Hoseok's whole body tensed up and trembled in pleasure, his hands shaking as his lips parted again into a moan and another couple of curses.  His seed shot onto the bed sheets, some dripping down his hand as well as his moans continued.

It took a few minutes before Hoseok's moans turned into just heavy panting and by then Hyungwon had caught most of his breath and he rolled onto his side facing the laptop with a smile.  "Fuck, that was...amazing!" he said, a breathy laugh coming from Hoseok when he did.  "Did you...did you really have a dream of us?"  His cheeks were a bright red still, but instead of it being from embarrassment it was from exhaustion.

Hoseok looked at him, his chest still heaving heavily, and shook his head.  "Well, yes, but... not a sex dream.  I just made that one up on the spot."  He leaned back on both of his wrists, his body finally relaxing.  "And, God, am I glad I did!  You were s-so damn amazing and, f-fuck, your moans were hot."  Hyungwon grinned from ear to ear as he let out a chuckle at Hoseok's confessions.  "I can't wait to go b-back so I can actually feel you and hear your moans first-hand and fuck you as much as I want."

It was at those words of Hoseok's that Hyungwon's shy blush managed to come back, but he liked it.  "Then... hurry back!"

"I definitely will, if I can even wait that long."

As their laughter died down again, they just stared at each other from their screens, wishing they were in the same room with each other instead of just remembering just how far apart they were.  Maybe the same question ran through both of their minds and they both knew it, but neither could answer the question that is why no one even spoke.

_ When can we be together? _

It seemed like so long since they had last held hands, since they last felt each other's lips on theirs that they weren't even sure anymore if they still remembered what it felt like.

"I miss the little jokes everyone would tell whenever we would even just look at each other in front of them," Hyungwon broke the silence.

"Me, too."  Hoseok rested his chin in his palm again.  "And," he paused his eyes staring back into Hyungwon's, wishing once again that he was actually staring into his eyes and not at some computer screen, "I miss _you_."

Hyungwon smiled brightly again, his same smile that was so beautiful to Hoseok and seemed to shine even brighter in that moment.  "Yeah, me, too."

"Well, now," Hoseok straightened his back, rubbing his sweaty hands together, "you go sleep before you pass out from all this excitement!"

With a shake of his head, Hyungwon gave a mocking laugh that was just a hard exhale from his nose.  "Yeah, and you as well."

"I know.  I know. Don't forget to clean up."  Hoseok gave his boyfriend another smile, the brightest he could.  "'Night!"

"I love you, hyung," Hyungwon said quickly before Hoseok could end the video call.

They both just smiled at each other, letting themselves fall in the moment and losing themselves in it.  "I love you, too."  They wished that moment could've lasted, but after they waved at each other from their bedrooms that were a thousand miles apart, they both knew it couldn't.

" _I'll see you soon_ ," Hoseok said in a quiet voice but loud enough for Hyungwon to hear.  He received a gentle smile in return and a short nod before Hyungwon's video went black and the call was ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.


End file.
